


No Apologize (9.)

by Midagere



Series: Midagere Tumblr Protective Prompts - Drabble [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Double Drabble, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, Hurt Jack, M/M, Midagere's Tumblr Prompts - Protective, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Prompts - Protective, no apologizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midagere/pseuds/Midagere
Summary: You should know one thing - never insult Jack Frost's boyfriend.





	No Apologize (9.)

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 203 (whoops, three more), double drabble  
> Pairing: Hijack/Frostcup
> 
> Ninth Prompt: “I’m not apologizing for what I said to that asshole/jerk… He/she was saying terrible things about you.”

Jack was sitting quietly on the chair meanwhile his boyfriend was cleaning his face from the blood. He hissed when Hiccup touched his broken nose with a handkerchief again. Hiccup’s face was unreadable, but it was obvious that he was angry. Alright, coming home with blood all over your face and a black eye on its way is a bit shocking, but still –

“Will you finally tell me what happened?” Hiccup asked after few minutes. Jack sighed.

“I had a fight. With some jerks from over there,” he added. “Don’t look at me like that! I had to say it.”

“Say what?”

“That he’s nothing but an asshole with all the shitty things he has on him.”

“…what?”

“Nevermind.”

“Well I do mind,” Hiccup frowned. “You had a fight for nothing.”

“For nothing?! I defended your honour!”

“I’m used to that kind of things, Jack.”

“Don’t try that tone. I’m not apologizing for what I said to that asshole. He was saying terrible things about you.” Jack frowned and leant on the chair. “And I don’t like that,” he mumbled a bit offended.

Hiccup kissed him on temple, knowing exactly what will cheer him. “Thanks, my knight.”

And that was enough for Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you want ^^
> 
> This is the first (double)drabble written for the Tumblr Protective Prompts. I'm going to write more of them, just randomly. But I promise that this is not the last Hijack on list. :)


End file.
